ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny
Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī) is a playable character from the Guilty Gear series. He made his first appearance in Guilty Gear as a central character in May's storyline, and debuted as a playable character in Guilty Gear X. Johnny is the captain of the Jellyfish Pirates, a group of sky-pirates sworn to help those less fortunate, which happens to consist mostly of very young girls. Johnny's flirty, debonair, swordslinging demeanor hides a man dedicated to the noble idea of caring for others. Biography The Legacy of Johnny *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear Club (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear RoA (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' Appearance Johnny is tall, muscled, and tan. He sports a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. The outfit consists of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to ensure his chest remains visible. Johnny has long blond hair, which he usually keeps in a pony-tail. He wears a wide-rimmed Cowboy-style hat which bears a skull insignia, and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit. In battle, he wields a wooden-handled Katana, and is a master of the Iaido style of swordsmanship. Personality Johnny is a daring, suave, and passionate man, who often appears somewhat aloof, carefree, and a bit self-absorbed. A self-proclaimed ladies man, Johnny appreciates his own beauty, frequently commenting on it to other characters throughout the series. He is a compulsive womanizer, hitting on nearly every female character he encounters, plus Bridget (who he had mistook for a girl). Beneath his swash-buckling, somewhat surly persona, Johnny has a good heart. He founded the Jellyfish pirates in order to help those less fortunate than himself, and he cares for May, Dizzy and the other members of his crew very deeply, often going to great lengths to protect them from harm, and reassuring them on numerous occasions that they are as family to him. Theme Song Johnny's theme is "Liquor Bar & Drunkard" from Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX. Sprites Trivia *Johnny uses the "Unchou Shihan Jikiden" style of Iaidou, which can be roughly translated as "Cloud Peak Instructor Initiation", which accounts for much of his focus on "Mist" techniques. *Because of his Ensenga special move, many players mistake Johnny as a fire magic user, when he is actually just slicing a liquor bottle midair. *Johnny shares his name, and many of his personality traits, with cartoon character and fellow ladies man, Johnny Bravo. *In the same vein of I-No, Johnny's voice is done by Norio Wakamoto, a man who is known for his roles as various villains in other anime/video game titles. In this case, however, Johnny is merely a rebellious, but good-hearted man, rather than completely evil. *Johnny's Mist Finer is not unlike most SNK character's attacks, such as Ryuuji Yamazaki's Hebi Tsukai (Snake Tamer) attack from the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series, and the Oboro (Haze) sword technique seen by Moriya Minakata of Last Blade and Kyoushirou Mibu from the Samurai Deeper Kyou fighting game on PlayStation, as well as Kamui Tokinomiya's Kanna (Sorcerer Stream) and Sazarashi (Nine Stones) from the Arcana Heart series. Ironically, regarding Last Blade, Guilty Gear creator Daisuke Ishiwatari was a developer of the first game in the series before SNK's bankruptcy. Gallery Illustrations Johnny.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Male Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Jellyfish Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Born in October Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2000